thomas_the_tank_engine_series_100fandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3
The third season of The Adventures on Sodor is expected to premiere in 2019, depending on the author's time schedule. Episodes # Merlin the "Invisible" - Diesel doesn't think that Merlin can turn invisible, but the latter wants to prove him wrong. # Lexi's New Job - Lexi is sent to work on the Estate Railway. # Theo and Fergus - Theo meets Fergus at the cement works, but Fergus takes a dislike to Theo because of the two engines' similarities. # Duncan's Dilemma - Duncan is sad that he can't do anything right, but his chance comes when Bertram has an accident. # Rosie's New Livery - Rosie tells Molly the story of how she was repainted red. # Bad for My Swerves! - After a nasty accident, Ryan is sent to the steamworks to be repaired while Daisy has to do all of his goods runs. # Fast as a Rocket - Hannah wants to be a part of Caitlin's high-speed train, but soon thinks otherwise. # Duke Does it All - When Sir Handel, Freddie and Luke break down, Duke has to pull all of their trains. Can he do it? # Mike Goes on Strike - Because of all the heavy workload on the Arlesdale Railway, Mike decides to go on strike. # Grim Steelworks of Doom - 'Arry and Bert persuade Hurricane and Frankie to scrap steam engines, but they aren't too sure. # Edward's Discovery - The Fat Controller reopens the Kirk Ronan Branch Line and during reconstruction, Edward makes an amazing discovery. # Hector's New Home - Hector has never had a proper home as he is always being moved to different coaling plants, but he soon makes his home at the Crosby Coal Company with Logan. # Fish Jokes - Arthur is in serious need of help on the Norramby Branch Line, so the Fat Controller sends Charlie to help out, but his comedic behaviour causes himself to become distracted. # Sodor Day - The Little Western Extension is finally opening and some special engines come to visit Sodor. # Missing Stanley - Stanley ends up missing in Morgan's Mine while he chases after some runaway trucks. # Mountainous Engines - Gator is sent to work on the Peel Godred Branch Line and meets Culdee. # Brother Trouble - Donald and Douglas, Bill and Ben, and Bash and Dash all argue over who is the best pair of brothers. # Trouble at the Steamworks - After the huge accident involving the six twin engines, Victor has a hard time at the steamworks with all the repairs. # Trapped in Tidmouth - A huge block of snow traps Duck and Oliver in Tidmouth station and Dustin is called in to help. # A Treasury Christmas - Marion finds a Christmas tree buried under the snow at the clay pits and believes it is treasure. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Neil * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Molly * Rosie * Stanley * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Caitlin * Marion * Gator * Ryan * Glynn * Stepney * Patriot * City of Truro * Flying Scotsman * Mallard * Duchess of Hamilton * Wilbert * Lexi * Theo * Merlin * Hurricane * Diesel * Daisy * D261 * D199 * 'Arry and Bert * Splatter and Dodge * Frankie * Sir Handel * Duncan * Duke * Bertram * Freddie * Luke * Culdee * Mike * Hector * Hannah * Kevin * The Fat Controller * Sir Robert Norramby Duck, Oliver, Harvey, Stephen, Millie, Connor, Sam, Diesel 10, Beresford, the rest of the narrow gauge engines, miniature engines and Culdee Fell engines are also likely to appear. Trivia * This season will be set within the events of Journey Beyond Sodor and before the twenty-second season of Thomas & Friends. Category:Seasons Category:Future Releases